dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 18
:*Detective Chimp (also appears as member of Shadowpact) :*Edogawa Sangaku (see Trivia, below) :*Terri Thirteen (see Notes, below) :*Tim Trench (also appears in flashback) *Daniel Carter *Honest Abe *Isis (Adrianna Tomaz) *Mind Grabber Kid *Odd Man *Skeets *Shadowpact :*Blue Devil :*Detective Chimp (also appears as member of the Croatoan Society) :*Enchantress (also appears in a vision) :*Nightmaster (also appears in a vision) :*Nightshade (Eve Eden) :*Ragman * Yellow Peri Villains: * None Other Characters: *Amethyst (in a vision) *Baron Winter (in a vision) *Booster Gold (behind the scenes) (in coffin) *Dweller of the Depths (in a vision) *Etrigan (in a vision) *Madame Xanadu (in a vision) *Spectre (in a vision) *Sue Dibny (in a vision) *Zatanna (in a vision) Locations: * Egypt :*Giza * France :*Marseilles * Kahndaq :*Shiruta * Kentucky :*House of Mystery Items: * Helmet of Nabu (also appears in flashback) Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Question (Vic Sage) Supporting Characters: *Tot (Aristotle Rodor) Villains: * None Other Characters: *Richard Dragon (behind the scenes) Locations: * Unknown Items: *The Gingold plant *Pseudoderm Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Amy Winston (New Earth) | Cast2 = Baron Winter | Cast3 = Beefeater | Cast4 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast5 = Blimp | Cast6 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast7 = Demon (Jason Blood/Etrigan) | Cast8 = Detective Chimp (New Earth) | Cast9 = Dweller of the Depths (New Earth) | Cast10 = Edogawa Sangaku (New Earth) | Cast11 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast12 = Enchantress | Cast13 = Honest Abe | Cast14 = Adrianna Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast15 = Mind Grabber Kid | Cast16 = Nightmaster | Cast17 = Eve Eden (New Earth) | Cast18 = Odd Man | Cast19 = Charles Victor Szasz (New Earth) | Cast20 = Ragman | Cast21 = Renée Montoya (New Earth) | Cast22 = Shadowpact | Cast23 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast24 = Spectre (Entity) | Cast25 = Susan Dearbon-Dibny (New Earth) | Cast26 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast27 = Terri Thirteen (New Earth) | Cast28 = Timothy Trench (New Earth) | Cast29 = Yellow Peri | Cast30 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast31 = | Location1 = Egypt | Location2 = Cairo | Location3 = France | Location4 = Mersailles | Location5 = Kahndaq | Location6 = Shiruta | Location7 = Kentucky | Location8 = House of Mystery | Item1 = Helmet of Fate | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on September 6th, 2006. * The character Terri Thirteen, who has her first appearance here, bears a fair resemblance to the introduced-in-Superman (Volume 2) #189 character of Traci Thirteen. This might be an editorial error; “Traci Thirteen” might be the intended character here. (Anyone know for sure?) | Trivia = * The ticker-tape on the bottom of the cover reads, "When is the Shadowpact?!? ...The Funeral of Booster Gold? ..." * The source of the name “Edogawa Sangaku” received a lot of speculation after the character’s first appearance here; although no official explanation from DC or 52’s writers was forthcoming, several blogs and posts suggested that his first name was most likely inspired by Japanese writer Edogawa Rampo, an author of detective fiction. Sangaku are centuries-old Japanese geometrical puzzles. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 52 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}